jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
TSADP Generator
=Important Notice= This is an info page. Actual technology containing this device are located in the Parabellum Industries: Sonic Weaponry page. THis is strictly for people to understand how there purchased weapon functions, and to understand the damage capabilities of said weapons. Thank you. ---- T.S.A.D.P. Generator: Trust S.A.S.E.R. (Sound Amplification Stimulated Emission of Radiation) Amplification Directed Phonon Generator *Designation: Personal *Type: Ranged, Acoustic *Cost: Will vary on size of generator: Anywhere from 1,000 to 10,000 "7 Function: The TSADP Generator is basically a highly advanced Sonic Oscillator, Resonator, and Emitter unit (Essentially in other words, a Sonic firing chamber). It combines modern Sonic blaster technology with brand new Sonic Generating technology, to produce a Sonic Firing chamber that can produce concussive and damaging blasts of sound near double the power of modern Sonic emitting technology, and at twice the firing rate; Our Sonic Generator not needing the periodic build up of power usually needed between blasts of sound. Physical description: The TSADP Generator is a Durasteel "Tear dropped" module, about a foot long (Smaller versions being as small as four inches). The small pointed end contains the power core, and the larger end (Which I will note is severely concave) is the Resonation chamber and emitter. The middle of this Teardrop is the Oscillation chamber. All in all, depending on the size, the emitter can weight up to a half pound, to three pounds. Modules: There are three modules that make up the TSADP Generator: *The Power Core *The Oscillation chamber *The Resonation Chamber Each module is integrated with the other, with the exception of the power core: For easy replacement, the Power core is easily accessible by way of multiple magnetically sealed locks. Such as it is to make for easy replacement of the core when it grows old. Power Core: *Diatium Power cell: An easily mined metallic energy cell. Fairly common and easily acquire. A single four inch rof can power a plasma emitting lightsaber near indefinitely. The power core will only utilize it for mass pulses of electrons however, far less of a strain than that of a constant plasma flow. THis being so, the power sourc is near indefinite. *Inert Power Insulator Wrapped around the Diatium Power cell, it is made out of a nonconductiong material, and serves to protect the rest of the generator, and the weapon holder from electrical shock. *Ultrachrome Filament Used in the place of low grade conductive wiring. The Ultrachrome FIlament allows greater conductivity of energy between the Energy cell and the Oscillation chamber. Oscillation Chamber: *Ultrachrome MonofIlament connector Lattice A lattice of extremely fine Ultrachrome wires, which interface with the Semiconductor lattice. There job is to transfer as much of the provided energy to as much of the Semiconductor lattice as possible. *Hyper Condensed Semiconductor Lattice Used to convert electrons into short wave phonons. They are hyper condensed, having been compressed and stacked, then summarily been condensed to create a much thicker lattice then usually possible. Most of the generators weight comes from this specific part. Resonation Chamber: *Ovoid Resonation chamber Taken from everyday conventional Sonic blaster designs, altogether not to special: built to withstand substantial vibration How this confounded contraption works: First, the TSADP generator is built into a weapon system (We'll assume it's nothing fancy here…trigger and a barrel, built around the TSADP). Electronics in the weapons grip are configured as to tell the Diatium cell to release a certain amount of energy per pull of trigger. Once the trigger is pulled, the signal is sent to the Diatium energy core, power is released in the form of electrons, which flow out of the cell down the superconductive ultrachrome filaments. They travel an incredibly brief distance through said filaments, before the filament splits into hundreds of hair thin monofilaments. These monofilaments (Which I will note are wrapped in inert power insulator to keep heat transfer at the minimum), are connected in hundreds of places to a Hyper Condensed Semiconductor Lattice, or a HCSL. This HCSL is extremely dense, containing thousands of layers of Semiconductors stacked in a Lattice Matrix formation. The Electrons travel down said monofilaments, and enter the Lattice, upon entering the addition of electrons into the lattice, short-wavelength (in the terahertz range) phonons are produced. Since the electrons are confined to the quantum wells existing within the lattice, the transmission of their energy depends upon the phonons they generate. As these phonons strike other layers in the lattice, they excite electrons, which produce further phonons, which go on to excite more electrons, and so on. (This is an actual process. if you are not familiar with it, simply do research into SASER, and its subsequent processes) This process, taking no more than a mere two hundred and fiftieth of a second (Due to the hyper condensed stacking), creates a narrow beam of high frequency ultrasound. This beam of ultrasound then enters the Sonic resonator, where it harmonizes, and then subsequently Resonates within the chamber to boost its power by near triple. The equivalent to double the output of a Geonosian sonic blaster. (Not talking damage and concussive and acoustic force here. Im just talking about sheer hertz output here. Sheer, raw, and unfocused power. Damage will be described below) Damage and effects The TSADP Generator, depending on its size and power input can generate a great many different effects. Generally though, a model built for a rifle or carbine can put out sonic "bullets" (the unique creation process of the Sonic beam allows for a more ovoid "pellet" form than a traditional sphere, like the Geonosians) twice as powerful as a Geonosian Sonic Blaster. This being said, upon contact with an organic construct, a blast from the TSADP will simultaneously rupture organs within the organic target, regardless of armor. (As the fierce vibrations and harmonics will simply travel through armor to strike behind it, damage is also determined on the grade of weapon.). Upon hitting an non living construct, as is with inanimate matter. The fierce vibrations and harmonics will literally "Shake" a target apart. Much like a pseudosonic beamer. This will effectively disassemble a small hole which is reliant on the grade of generator used. (Where talking a pistol, tiny hole. Rifle, bigger hole. Cannon…you better get outta the way) Thus so, it will effect most anything most with the exception of Beskar and phrik. There density being such that the vibrations will simply disperse through there surface causing minimal harm. (Im not trying to make an almighty weapon here) The TSADP can be used as a disabling weapon however, and is an excellent means of disabling a weary hostile. with a lower variable setting, it can be set to a "Blitz" setting, which sends out low grade harmonics, which resonate with a sentients nervous systems impulses (See SIL-50 sleep inducer pistol). This being so, a TSADP can induce vomiting, dizziness, nausea, and unconsciousness (ranging to a minimum of two hours, to the maximum of five). The intensity of these effects, due to the unique mechanics of the TSADP will be near instantaneous. HOWEVER. the TSADP cannot initiate a "Blitz" at once. It must store up about ten seconds of charge, then release the said energy in a harmonic wave. This wave, good up to 10 meters (which will get significantly weaker the farther away you are) can either be fired in a wave form, or tuned to a "Beam" form. (The beam having the advantage of distance, about a 100 meters, but having the severe drawback of accuracy.) DRAWBACKS AND WEAKNESSES: PLEASE READ! Now…this thing is by NO means the perfect weapon…a few things id like to say: 1) This weapon is completely dictated by distance. This is a close range to medium range weapon. The farther away a target is, the more distance the acoustic bullet has to travel, which means the more potential for diffusion. 2) This is by no means a standard infantry unit weapon…this will be put into HIGH GRADE, EXPENSIVE commando level and tactical performance weapons…at least several million credits here…by no means cheap. 3) Weaknesses: By far, its greatest weakness is the generator itself, if it sustains damage, even in the slightest, the buildup of phonons within the oscillation and resonation chambers will turn into a catastrophic acoustic explosion…in other words: don't drop the TSADP. Bad things happen. 4) Effect on lightsabers: QUite frankly, a lightsaber cant block sound, but it CAN dissipate it. the most it would do would be to severely weaken the pellets as they pass through the plasma…the most id say they would do is simply turn into a normal powered projectile…something on par with a slug: Tears the skin, but doesn't rupture organs. A lightsabers not going to be able to stop the blitz "Wave" setting though. Though ill point out this is not lethal. Link to patent approval: http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1322&t=19260&p=1217313&hilit=TSADP#p1217313 Category:Technology